Take Off
by bleedingsilver
Summary: DragonballzYu-Gi-Oh crossover. It's basically a yaoi between two young and very important CEOs... Seto Kaiba and Trunks Briefs. hehehe... Kaiba is having problems dealing with work related stress and well... hehehehe... Ahem! smiles cheepishly Trunks deci


Title: Take off

Rating: R

A/N: AU fanfic, and also a Yu-Gi-Oh/DragonBall GT crossover. Will be five chapters long maximum… … Might end up being yaoi… hehehe… must I say anything about the rating?! ^_^

The plot is pretty basic… Um, Kaiba isn't exactly the businessman he's cut out to be; well actually he is but that doesn't mean he hasn't had enough right?! So he's staring out his office window and guess who he sees? He sees Trunks, CEO of Capsule corp (though he doesn't know who it is yet) jumping out of his office window then…FLYING?!!! 

****

KAIBA'S REACTION: O_o 

TRUNKS' REACTION: ^-^;;

What happens when he has an unknown scheduled meeting with this very same CEO?!

I know what happens… But do you?! Stay tuned and you'll find out! ^_^

Enjoy!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

K'so! This is soooo boring! I wonder what Goten is doing… Probably chatting up one of his many girlfriends… Trunks glanced in utter distress at the writings projected on the screen in front of him. He had been sitting here for what seemed like days, he knew he'd barely been there 10 minutes… 10 minutes which he had passed staring at the slothful clock, that seemed to be have been placed on the opposing wall and at eye level sole to torment him. 

Trunks sighed impatiently: _Kami, please make this pass fast! I can't stand this anymore… I'm going to go crazy! _Trunks shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his outfit was extremely constricting and he tugged at his tie feeling like it might choke him to death. His suit was made up of some awful fabric that irritated the parts of his skin that it touched and made him feel like he was being covered by fire ants that were making a meal out of him. The room was already hot, and the double layer of clothes, plus his cotton shirt didn't make him feel any better. He felt like he was in a sauna with a winter jacket on. 

On top of everything else, there was a female co-worker to his right who had not stopped staring at him since he had entered the room. Her eyes were boring into him, and he felt like a roast pig on a platter, being eaten whole by her eyes. He shifted uncomfortably for what seemed like the millionth time and he cleared his throat. _Stop staring at me woman! Haven't you ever seen a 18 year old rich kid in a suit before?! … _His silent plea was taken no notice of. He exhaled slightly and was about to silently make a comment when he felt a hand on his thigh. _Her_ hand. 

He squeaked, shocked and even more uncomfortable, though he did not know how that was possible. He shifted in his seat again, trying desperately to move away from her without causing a scene._ I hate this! This sux! She's like 30 times my age… Why can't dad be the CEO of this damn company?! Or mum! Yea… She's the damned GENIUS! …_ The woman was not letting up and her hand was driving him insane. 

Trunks placed an arm on the table and the other he used to rub his temples. He needed to get out. The meeting was set to last for a minimum of 2 & ½ hours and he'd only been here 20 minutes now. This was utterly insane. His head was beginning to pound, and his mouth began to feel dry. His suit was like a bug infested straight jacket, the hag to his side was making his gut wrench in disgust and Trunks wanted to scream.

The man who stood by the large glass window, in the front right part of the room and who had been blabbing on about the presentation stopped and looked at the listeners; in other words to the people sitting around the table, but namely to Trunks. The chatter started around the table, and it vaguely registered at the back of Trunks' mind, but he heard nothing distinct until the older lady beside him pulled away and said "Mr. Briefs sir… Um… Sir?"

Trunks blinked, snapping out of his jaded daze he looked around. The room was quiet and all eyes were fixed on him. _K'so! What did I miss? _He managed a barely audible "huh?" but got no answer. Trunks blinked trying to bring his mind back into the focus that had fled his brain since the start of the goddamned meeting. His eyes searched the graph and bleu print of the presentation, that was probably for some new product, trying to make sense of it all… DIDDLEY SQUAT! Nothing made sense at all, even with the genius mind he'd inherited from his mother, his thoughts were just too muddled and Vegeta's genes were beginning to kick in. 

He was sick of it all, he was going to get out now if it meant the end of the world. If these were threatening monsters this would definitely mean the end of their lives. But considering he was in an office with boring businessmen and one old perverted businesswoman this could mean one thing…

Trunks got off his seat and began walking towards the man in charge of the presentation. He had started laughing insanely, the people in the room were silent, not completely apprehending what was going on. Only Trunks private secretary, who was nearly always with him, truly understood what was going on. 

"Um sir! Please don't do this again. How will I be able to explain this?!" she wailed

This did not stop Trunks any, he walked up to the man who backed away but Trunks moved forward still, placing one hand on the businessman's shoulder and using the other to wrap around his stomach. He looked as if he would choke on his laughter, his face was tinted pink and tears had begun forming in his bleu eyes. He placed himself between the man and the window.

"Sir please! Please! Don't do this again! SIR PLEASE!!!" his secretary had rushed forward and was now grabbing his arm, trying to pull him away from the window.

"Help me you idiots!" she yelled at the others in the room, but none moved to her aid. It wouldn't really have made much of a difference anyway. He could fight 100 humans and more off himself if he had to. He easily freed himself form his secretary's grasp, making sure not to hurt her, continuing his crazed laughter. He grabbed her arms, kissed her cheek violently then turned and jumped out the window. Breaking the 'unbreakable' glass in the process. 

The screams filled the office and everybody rushed to see where the CEO had splattered; but something happened that they did not expect. As they all looked down, Trunks shot up it the air. He was still laughing but in a goofy manner now, as he flew away imitating backstrokes in the air, pausing long enough to wave at his grounded colleagues then continuing his journey blissfully. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaiba was staring out of his office window, he was getting slightly… ok, A LOT irritated at the idiot behind him. In fact he was so pissed off that he had been dallying, for the past fifteen minutes, the thought of turning around and throwing the moron out the window… Or better yet, of jumping out of the window himself. Kaiba looked down at the fall he would take… If he jumped out, he would definitely plummeted to the ground; unless he magically sprouted wings, which was not going to happen anytime soon. 

He exhaled annoyed. _OK Seto, relax, breath! It's not the end of the world…_ Kaiba reminded himself, but the thought was not helping. He was getting fed up and the window was getting quite tempting … though he had no urge to die listening to the lying idiot behind him was driving him to new levels of irritation. The moron behind him had sold him out to another company and was now expecting Kaiba to forgive him and let him keep the job. _That program would have made Mokuba and I a fortune…more! He sold us out!!!_

Kaiba placed a hand on the window, he didn't really need the money but it was his invention and he had to deal with crap like this everyday, had to deal with random fuck-ups every single day. And it was driving him up the metaphoric wall. He stared out the window loosing himself in thought; and he was lonely… So lonely… Kaiba stared at the street beneath him, and at the sky then back down… Judging the distance, he was questioning himself, wondering if somebody could actually survive the fall. 

When the most unexpected thing happened, three floors up on the skyscraper above him, a window shattered and a purple haired boy in a business suit fell out. It looked like he was plummeting to the ground at first and Kaiba half yelled "K'SO! HE JUMPED!" He heard the worker behind him quiet down, but Kaiba paid him no heed. His eyes were fixed on the falling boy; but then the weirdest thing happened. The boy was no longer falling, it seemed some sort of energy had formed around him and as it flared he was boosted upward. Kaiba's eyes widened _That's impossible! Maybe it's some sort of new technology… ^_^ nice creation…_ But as soon as he thought it, he doubted it, there was no mechanism on this boy only the energy… There was no explanation.

The boy soon started backstroking in the air, as if to mock the people who had ran to the window, then stopping briefly he waved at them cockily before continuing his backstrokes away from the building. Kaiba smiled, whoever this guy was he liked him. The boy then turned away abruptly and started pulling off the jacket and shirt of his business suit, Kaiba was slightly shocked but found that the boy had a second layer of clothing beneath it. He let the removed clothes fly off in the wind, revealing the Capsule corp. logo on the T-shirt beneath. He continued moving forward but started to struggle with removing his pants, he was moving forward at a fast pace and he was heading straight for Kaiba's window. The lavender haired boy was apparently having a hard time with the pants… Apparently the zip was stuck, he was not looking forward, he was going to crash into the window. 

Kaiba stepped back briefly wondering what he should do, then stepping forward again he banged on the window three times drawing the boy's attention. The boy was only about two feet from the window when he stepped on the proverbial brakes. He looked up, his mushroom cut lavender hair swaying about his face in the wind… Their eyes met, his bleu eyes playful, Kaiba's bleu ones curious, he smiled whimsically and Kaiba nodded back amused by the boys antics. The boy mouthed: "Don't try this at home kids!" before laughing joyously unzipping his pants, revealing brown shorts and flying off.

Kaiba stared after him until he was well out of view then turned back to his employee, not wasting any time he said: "You are fired! Get out!" After kicking the X-employee out, he grabbed his jacket, locked his office door and headed home. He needed a break too, maybe he'd take Mokuba swimming or something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End of Chapter one!!! What do you think? Review please! 


End file.
